


In a Pique

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and mages, F/M, Gen, Hawke giving Cullen a hard time, Hawke remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Hawke helping the Inquisition is all very well, but sometimes Cullen wishes the Champion didn't have as good a memory as he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thought that made me laugh during a replay of DA2.

It wasn’t as though he was surprised to find Hawke leaning over the battlements watching the area that the mages had claimed to practice their spells in away from the other soldiers or anything remotely flammable. The man had been in and out of Skyhold for weeks now, aiding the Inquisition, Cullen assumed but who knew with that one? Could just be he was bored.

“So, Cullen,” he smirked over at the former Templar. “Mages ‘aren’t people’? They can’t be treated like you and I?”

He grimaced – of course the blasted apostate would remember that rant. Still he wasn’t sure where the mage was going with it. Especially considering the fact that the man was failing to keep a straight face to save his life.

Still he joined the mage to see what had caught his eye – below the Inquisitor was practicing, several of the targets currently engulfed in flames.

“You know, _Cully-wully_ ,” the Champion of Kirkwall grinned. “She wouldn’t have so many ‘fits of pique’ if you were more attentive to her needs.”

“Maker’s breath,” he groaned – wasn’t Leliana’s teasing bad enough?

 


End file.
